Mafia
In it's simplest form, Mafia is played between two teams. When a game begins, all players are privately told what their role is by the "Moderator," someone who is hosting the game. Originally, there were only two roles - a townie and a mafia. A townie is told that he is a townie. A townie does not know everyone else's role, only his own. He wins if all the mafia have been killed. A mafia member is told his role, and is also informed who his partners in crime are. He wins when everybody besides him and his partner are dead, or if the mafia outnumber the town. During the day phase of the game, the townspeople will talk amongst themselves and try to logically decide which of them is mafia scum while the mafia try to blend in. Each person can vote to lynch whomever is the most suspicious. They can change or remove their vote at any time. When somebody has received more than half of the votes (majority), then that person is lynched. During the night phase of the game, nobody is allowed to talk. The mafia secretly discuss who they want to kill, then send that choice to the Moderator. That person will be killed during the night. Then the day phase will begin again. This cycle continues until either all mafia or all townsfolk are dead. However, as the game increased in popularity, two more roles were added: the cop and the doctor. The cop is by far the most common special role for the town side. Each night, the cop tells the Moderator which player he wishes to investigate, and finds out whether they are on the Mafia or Town side. The doctor can be a very powerful ally to the Town. Each night, the doctor contacts the Moderator, choosing one player to protect during the night from a mafia kill (yes, the doctor can save themselves). As the game went on, even more roles were added, such as the Godfather, the serial killer, the gunsmith, the vigilante, the fool, and the hooker. The Godfather is a mafia member who appears innocent to the cops. The serial killer is like a lone mafia member who kills a person every night. However, his goal is to be the last one standing. He is not sided with the mafia nor the town. The gunsmith is a special townie with a large gun collection. Every night, he chooses one person to give a gun to, and that person will be able to shoot it during the day (the gunsmith cannot give a gun to himself). The vigilante is a killer on the Town side who can choose to shoot a random player every night. The fool is a special type of player who wants to be lynched (emphasis on lynched, not killed). If the fool manages to trick the town into lynching him, he will win. The fool is not sided with the mafia nor the town. The hooker chooses one person per night to block from preforming his or her night choice, by giving them the best night of their life. Whoever the hooker chooses will not have any actions go through.